Poke Vacation
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: Join a group of five pokemon as they go on the craziest vacation of they're lives, and it's all as far away from Kanto as possible. Total chaos and Tracey bashing guaranteed!
1. Ditchin' Kanto

Well, here's a pokemon humor fic with pokemon as main characters! This fic involves a little bit of Tracey bashing. By the way, the reason why they'll have a TV and can read magazines and stuff is because I decided to give them human like traits. This stories a _little_ different than how I normally write. Hope you all like this story! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Ditchin' Kanto

It was early morning in Viridian Forest. The sun had just started to rise as a Spearow, nervously flew on top of a pile of boulders. He took a few glances around him before he noticed Tracey Sketchit, happily sketching a picture of a group of Beedrill. The bugs eventually got annoyed of him repeatedly saying, "I'm gonna sketch it!" and decided to brutally maim him with their needle-like stingers. Ignoring this, and Tracey's cries for help, the Spearow took a deep breath and prepared to do what he did everyday for the past two weeks. Little did he know, he was being watched.

"_Good, he's not looking for me today..." _The Spearow thought and then began to crow loud enough to make any rooster green with envy.

As soon as the bird started crowing, a yellow figure jumped out of it's hiding place behind the boulders, and immediately began to strangle the bird senseless.

"Why do you keep crowing at FIVE O' CLOCK in the morning! I told you not to come back!" A very angry Pikachu shouted while strangling the bird furiously. One thing that made him different than most pikachu's, was that his fur was a little more wild and his fur had a darker shade of yellow then regular pikachu's, giving him a slightly cooler impression.

"And...I told you...it's my job..." The spearow replied between breaths.

"No it's not! First of all, Spearow's aren't even supposed to crow! And second, your just doing this to annoy me and Nia!"

"Er, no I'm not!" Spearow replied nervously.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes - you - are!" The mouse shouted, tightening his grasp on the birds neck with each word.

"I watch you two when your alone!" Spearow blurted out of pain.

"Yes you - what?" The pikachu shouted, getting even angrier.

"Oops..."

Pikachu turned red with anger and threw the dirty bird off the boulders they were on. Then cursed at himself after remembering birds could fly, as Spearow started flying away.

"Haha! I'll be back tomorrow morning mousey boy! And remember, just when you two think your alone, I'll be watching, with my camcorder! Mwu ha ha!" Spearow called as he laughed hysterically and flew off.

Pikachu got tired of this and launched a Thunderbolt at the perverted bird pokemon. It hit directly and the roasted bird as he fell to the ground.

"Freak." Pikachu mumbled then jumped down the boulders and headed home.

He soon reached a part of the forest with a few bushes with a Oran and Cheri berry trees next to it. Behind the bushes, was a small sized wooden house. Expectin' a hole in the ground or something weren't ya?

"Nia, I'm back!" Pikachu called to an Eevee who was sitting on a blue couch watching Court TV, and looking very bored. He had known her ever since he had saved Nia from an abusive trainer half a year ago.

"Oh, hi Swift!" Nia said excitedly then ran over to him, and they kissed. "Where were you?"

"I got tired off being woke up at five in the morning, so I went to go take care of that pervert of a Spearow who thinks he's a rooster." Swift replied, beginning to get angry by just remembering.

"Pervert?" She questioned wondering why he called Spearow that.

Swift whispered _why_ in Nia's ear.

"WHAT?" She shouted, sounding shocked. Then started to become very angry.

"Don't worry. I got him good with a Thunderbolt."

"But still, you said he records it? That -" She started angrily before she was interrupted by a crashing noise in the kitchen.

"Hey Nia! Where do you keep the ketchup?" A voice asked from the kitchen before they saw a bottle of ketchup fly through the air and splat on the floor. The glass shattered and ketchup went flying everywhere. "Nevermind!"

Swift fell to his knees in front of the ketchup. "Noooo!" Swift yelled, having just as big of an obsession with Ketchup as Ash's Pikachu.

"Heh heh...did I mention Rebel and Psy are here?" Nia asked with a small, nervously laugh, starting to regret letting them in the house. As she tried to ignore the splattered ketchup and obsessive shouting coming from the kitchen.

"Ya think?" Swift added sarcastically before storming into the kitchen angrily. Nia was used to his sarcastic behavior when he got mad and decided to ignore the comment, she actually likes the bit of attitude he shows when he's angry.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Swift shouted at a Meowth and Psyduck as he burst in the kitchen, looking ready to kill.

"Aw, hey dude! Like, when did you get here?" The Psyduck asked happily.

"I _live_ here..." Swift stated getting angrier by the second. "So, one of you mind telling me what happened to _my_ ketchup?" He asked in a threatening tone.

Psy looked down at the ketchup on the floor, then back at Swift. "It splatted dude." Psy said flatly.

"This idiot here dropped it!" Rebel, who's the Meowth by the way, said angrily, referring to Psy with a Hot Dog in his hand.

"No way dude! You're the one who dropped it!" Psy said defensively.

"Liar!" Rebel shouted back. Even though Swift had already given up on it and walked out of the kitchen.

"You're the liar dude!"

"That's it! This cats had enough!" Rebel snapped as he dropped the Hot Dog and began to pummel his Psyduck friend.

"There complete idiots...I give..." Swift sighed as he noticed a familiar looking Vulpix walk right past him towards the kitchen.

"No problem Swift, I got it." The Vulpix said calmly.

Then, she burst into the kitchen and torched both, Rebel and Psy with a Flamethrower.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled loudly at the top of her lungs.

Rebel and Psy stopped immediately and froze in place, or else they'd probably get torched and yelled at again. Too bad for them, Psy didn't stay quiet long enough.

"But -" Psy started then, she torched them both again. This time, they stayed quiet.

"Good, now stay that way! This isn't your house so quit destroying it!" She shouted and then walked out of the kitchen.

They stayed there for a minute before Rebel broke the silence. "Well she didn't say how long for us to stay like this." He said as he started to search for the another bottle of ketchup to use. While searching, they both noticed at the same time, a bag of their favorite chips, Lay's Salt and Vinegar flavored potato chips.

"Dibs!" They both shouted at the same time as another fight broke out. This time, over the chips. They fight a lot but they're really best friends from somewhere near Cerulean.

"There ya go, Swift." The Vulpix said as she sat down on the couch and picked up the latest issue of, Pokemon Monthly, and started to read it.

"Thanks Val." Swift replied. Her full names Valerie but they call her Val for short. She got separated from her trainer and ended up living in Viridian Forest too.

"Swift..." Nia called. "I'm bored. Wanna go do something?" She asked him

"Like what?" He replied, eating an Oran berry.

"You know what..." She said playfully then winked at him while smiling.

Swift nearly choked on the berry. "Not with everyone here!"

"Fine..." She sighed then walked over to the sofa to watch TV.

"_Swift, you're an idiot..." _He thought as he cursed at himself mentally for saying that. "How 'bout later?" He called.

"Swift, dude!" Psy called excitedly while running out of the kitchen with a bag of half eaten potato chips.

"What..." He asked sounding sort of depressed, still regretting what he had just said.

"I totally forgot to tell you, me and Rebel here, found these awesome plane tickets at some store in Cerulean!" He said flashing five airline tickets.

"How did you get these?" Swift asked as he stared at the tickets, wide-eyed in shock.

"We'd rather not go into the details." Rebel butted in. "So, how about a vacation?"

"A vacation? Love to!" Nia agreed excitedly.

"Why not?" Valerie agreed as well.

"Ok, but where to?" Swift asked.

"Well, it says on the tickets you get five different flights around the world, and the return trip home." Rebel explained reading the tickets.

"Five different trips! How much did those things cost?" Swift asked, even more shocked than the first time.

"We kinda don't know the price man. Some sort of airline special." Psy explained.

Swift shot them a suspicious stare. "How did you two get these?" He asked suspiciously.

"Forget about that!" Rebel insisted. "Where are we going, we can go five different places, so where to?"

"Florida!" Nia suggested happily.

"Far from Kanto, but the airline's got it covered." Psy assured.

"We'll be flying first class?" She asked hopefully.

"Middle class. Sorry dudette." Came the reply from Psy.

"Where's the airport?" Valerie asked.

"They just built one in Cerulean City a few weeks ago." Rebel answered.

"Ok then, let's go!" Nia cheered.

"I'll go pack the bags." Swift said as he went into a the bedroom to pack. The suitcase was filled with, ketchup, beach clothes, swimsuits, ketchup, and...ketchup.

"Ok, so where off to Florida!" Valerie cheered happily.

"Alright, out the front door and onto Flor -" Rebel was cut off by loud banging on the door as he walked up to the door.

"Open up! This is the Cerulean City police! We have reason to believe there are stolen plane tickets here!" An officer shouted from outside.

Everyone glared at Rebel and Psy.

"Uh, Reb, 'The Man' found us dude..." Psy whispered to Rebel.

"Heh heh..got a back door?" Rebel asked nervously while smiling.

"We have the house surrounded! Give yourself up!" Another officer ordered from the back.

"Crap..." Rebel murmured.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea..." Swift grinned. Then he started whispering his plan to the group.

"Whispering will get you twenty years hard time!" The first officer shouted.

"No it won't!" Officer number two replied.

"...Shut up, Paul!"

"Agreed?" Swift said as he stopped whispering. Everyone agreed.

"Wait, wait! How about we add this in too.." Psy said as he whispered something to them as well. Nia and Valerie slapped him.

"You must be nuts to think we would agree to that!" Val snapped.

"Hey, but you two doing the Hula in these awesome Hawaiian Hula dresses I bought yesterday, would be an awesome idea!" Psy said holding up two Hawaiian hula dresses.

A vain throbbed on Swift's forehead as he was about to rip Psy to pieces.

"How about we just stick with Swifts plan?" Rebel suggested, trying to save his friend from three angry pokemon.

"That's it! I'm going in!" A police officer named Jerry yelled.

"No man, they got, 'powers'. Use this." The police officer named Paul said pulling out a pokeball. Jerry took the ball then threw it at Paul's head. Sure enough, the ball opened up and in a flash, Paul was absorbed into the it. "Help! It's dark in here!"

"I'll do this my way!" He said while loading his rifle as the ammunition clicked, then he turned his attention to the front door.

Just then, Rebel and Swift burst through the door and started hurling doughnuts at the officers. The officers immediately dropped their weapons and started devouring the delectable spheres of dough. All except one.

"I'm a vegetarian." A very old officer said, ignoring the food.

"Doughnuts ain't meat!" Rebel pointed out angrily.

"Who are you?" Swift asked.

"I'm Prof. Oak, you little bastards..." The pokemon professor said slowly, taking aim with his rifle.

Psy quickly threw a bowl of salad at the old man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey Paul, wanna go to Taco Bell?" Jerry asked, forgetting about the plane tickets completely.

"Sure Jerry! Then we can go to the Dunkin' Doughnuts in Celadon!" All the officers cheered and took off at full speed towards Pewter City's Taco Bell.

They didn't bother to ask any questions, so the group of five fled the scene.

It didn't take long before they got out to Pewter City, ignoring the large group of drunken Police officers eating and drinking at Taco Bell. Afterwards, they found themselves at Mt. Moon. Since they're pokemon, they took a shortcut through certain parts of the mountain. Soon enough, they finally reached Cerulean City and the Airport.

"Well that didn't take long." Rebel said ignoring the fact that it was a four hour walk.

"Yeah, it went by _real_ fast!" Swift replied, showing his sarcastic side again. "My feet are killing me..." He murmured as he sat down and rubbed his feet.

"Not our problem dude." Psy said. Then Swift threw the suitcase at his head. It bounced off harmlessly as the duck pokemon pulled his favorite surfboard from out of nowhere, and smacked Swift with it on the head. It didn't take long before Nia ran up to Psy and growled deeply as the duck started to run for his life.

"Damn...where'd he get that board from anyway?" Swift asked angrily while rubbing his head.

Rebel and Valerie shrugged, ignoring the ducks ongoing pleas for help as he ran by them.

"Anyway, what about the airport?" Valerie asked.

"What about the airport..." Rebel said as his voice trailed off as he noticed it was guarded by at least fifty armed soldiers, two drunk Machops with blue police hats, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and the Navy.

"Doesn't the Navy deal with ocean related problems?" Swift asked, sounding confused.

"Forget them, what are The Turtles doing here!" Rebel exclaimed before a light bulb appeared above his head. Swift grabbed the bulb out of the air and shattered it on Psy's head as he ran by, still being chased by Nia.

"That's for the surfboard thing!" Swift said angrily as the duck fell to the ground.

"Anyway, this cat's got an idea..." Rebel said, grinning evilly at Swift.

"What?" He asked.

"After all, it worked so nicely at your fourth birthday party..."

Swift looked shocked all of a sudden. "That all happened while I was only four! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I dare..." Rebel answered.

Just like that, in a sudden burst of rage, Swift jumped up and gave Rebel a swift kick to the crotch. The Meowth shouted plenty a bad word after that from his new spot on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just what happened at Swift's fourth birthday party? Why are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles at Cerulean's brand new Airport? And why am I asking all these questions? I'm the author! Well anyway, about why Swift like's ketchup like Ash's Pikachu, it's because...there related!...Well, no there not. I just thought it would be funny! Hope you all liked the start of this story! Oh yeah, and one more thing, don't forget to you know what. It starts with a 'Re' and ends with a 'view'! Thanks for reading!


	2. Operation: Airport

Here at last! I can't express how sorry I am with how long this update took...my other stories had my attention recently. Anyway, I've decided to make a series of this! So in the near future, you can expect short stories involving the characters from this story. The main character will be based on the type of story. For example: A story about life in Cerulean, would probably be about Rebel's life before meeting the others. But, not all of them will be humor. Some might be romance and stuff. Tracey will only be bashed in humor stories though. Even he deserves a break! I won't write anything that's really long though, which means the longest amount of chapters in the series besides this story will probably go up to five or six chapters, most oneshots. But there will be a lot of them! There's the basics! So without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Operation: Airport

The group of five where hiding out a behind a building nearby the airport, which was still under heavy guard. Well it would be, if the soldiers weren't busy fighting with the navy, the Machops were still drunk, and the turtles where playing poker while eating pizza.

"Well thanks to this cowardly chicken of a mouse, we have to think up a new plan!" Rebel announced to the others with an angry tone to his voice.

"Shut it Reb. That wouldn't have worked anyway." Came Swift's reply, actually being calm for once.

"A _clown _disguise would've worked perfectly!" Rebel said while purposely saying a word Swift feared most. Swift's eyes went wide with fear since he had feared clowns since he was four.

Anger glowed brightly in Valerie's eyes suddenly. If it got bad, they knew to make a break for it. "Clowns? CLOWNS? You mean to tell me this whole argument was about CLOWNS?" Rebel and Psy backed up, preparing to run at any given moment.

Every time anyone even said the word clown around Swift, It would paralyze him with fear as it brought up bad memories from when he was just a four year old Pichu.

"Are you okay Swift?" Nia asked after noticing he was sweating.

"...Forget about me, we need a plan to get past everything and into the plane." He reminded them after clearing his head and started to think. Just then an unwanted visitor showed up.

"You guys are way cool! I gotta sketch you!" Said Tracey Sketchit as he showed up out of nowhere and began sketching them immediately.

"Why's he here?" Nia asked then began growling.

"Who care's? Get him!" Rebel shouted and prepared to claw Tracey's face off but Swift stopped him.

"I hate Tracey almost as much as I hate clowns but, I think we could get him to help us.." Swift said with one devious grin.

Ten minutes later...

They thought up a plan after much arguing and slapping Tracey a few times for interrupting their discussion on 'The Plan'. Noticing nearly everyone guarding the plane was an alcoholic except for the turtles, who were still happily eating pizza and playing poker, they're plan was nearly perfect. Then, they made their move. They pushed Tracey out into the open with a sign of his back that read, 'Beer Sucks!' After getting a look at the sign, everyone glared menacingly at Tracey, even the Turtles. They were ready to attack just because they were bored and needed something to fight. The only ones who didn't notice him, were the Machops since they were way too drunk off of Red Bull to notice.

"Hey man, why don't we have our wings yet?" One of the machop asked, looking as if he could pass out at anytime as he served back and forth dizzily.

"Don't doubt the Red Bull man, it'll give us wings after ten more cans! That's what the guy who sold me this said." The other replied then guzzled down another can.

"But we've already drank twenty...Brilliant! Now -" He tried to say but passed out from an alcoholic over-dosage.

The other stared at his friend for awhile before saying, "..Brilliant! -" Then passed out as well.

"Uh, hi everybody...heh heh.." Tracey said nervously while trying to put on a smile.

"Arr..so ye hate beer now do ye?" A pirate said after his boat sailed onto dry land and somehow, stayed in one piece.

"Um, no! Those evil pokemon are making me do this!" Tracey yelled defensivly while pointing at the five.

"Quick, play dumb..." Rebel whispered then they all start saying their names like there supposed to do while acting like perfectly normal pokemon, enough to convince the pirates at least.

"Arr...so he dare be a rum hater and one crazy landlubber as well...Get him!"

"What's rum?" Was all Tracey could ask as the soldiers, the navy, the turtles, the pirates who had just joined in, and a fat eight year old boy with a rather large wooden stick, pummeled Tracey and kicked him mercilessly.

"Pinata!" The fat eight year old shouted blissfully as he took aim with the stick.

"No! Not the stick! - Ahhh!" He shouted in pain as the stick hit him you know where. That and the pirates were now hitting him with chains.

Swift held in the urge to laugh and just gave the order since he almost felt sorry for Tracey. Almost. "Okay, now that they're distracted, to the plane!" He said.

"Okay but, why are we wearing these again?" Nia asked, feeling a little uncomfortable in the jet-black camouflage night suits they were all wearing. Even though it was the middle of the day.

"It was Psy's dumb idea!" Swift spat as they started walking towards the plane.

"Clown." Psy replied calmly. Swift froze up on the spot from his clownaphobia. Nia was about to try and bite Psy's head off, but stopped when Rebel called everyone from in front of the plane he had ran up to without them.

"Over here!" He called excitedly. They all ran up to him to see what he was so excited about.

"What is it?" Swift asked then made a quick look behind him to make sure everyone was still distracted, since they were wanted for stolen plane tickets. The police officers from before were now hitting Tracy with bats.

"Look..." Rebel said as he stared in awe at a shiny new nickle on the floor.

"A nickle?" Swift asked threateningly, then remembered this happens every time Rebel found anything round and shiny.

"I've seen shinier things in a paper _shredder_ dude." Psy added randomly, unaware that the word he said would draw some more unwanted attention.

"I heard that! There in cahoots with The Shredder!" Leo said as he stopped kicking Tracey, somehow hearing Psy even thought they where pretty far apart.

"Gimme a minute..." Raph said. "Eat this!" He shouted and kicked Tracey in the stomach and he rolled over in severe pain, followed by random police officers hitting him continuously with their very blunt bats, again. "Okay I'm ready." Raph agreed.

"Rebel, let's get on the plane while we still have the chance." Swift warned the cat, but Rebel ignored him and continued gazing at the coin.

"Shiny..." He said as if he were in a trance.

Swift slapped his forehead.

"Yeehaw! Charge!" Mikey shouted as he and his brothers charged at the group, all weapons ready.

They all screamed in fear from the sight of weapons and ninjas, except for Rebel since he didn't take his eye's off the nickle. Nia, Psy, and Valerie ditched the night suits and ran onto the plane as Swift tried to snap Rebel out of it.

"Rebel, angry green aliens are going to cut our heads off if you don't forget that nickle!" He warned and grabbed and pulled Rebel's tail, but the cat stayed in place. Meanwhile, the turtles all stopped dead in the tracks.

"I know that he did NOT just call us _aliens!_" Raph yelled, simply infuriated while he spun his Sais around menacingly.

"He did! Let's get 'em!" Donny said as all four of them continued they're charge.

"Urk!" Swift nearly squeaked out of fear, since he is a mouse. Although his normal voice isn't mouse like at all. Then, what Swift though was genius struck.

"Rebel, fetch!" Swift ordered as he picked up the nickle and threw it onboard the plane. Rebel quickly got up and scurried into the plane along with Swift as he slammed the door shut as they were both safe inside, just narrowly avoiding two shuriken as they hit and stuck to the plane door.

"Whew...that was way too close dudes -" Psy said before Swift fried him with a thunderbolt.

"Somehow, I just know all of that was your fault!" He accused before the plane's flight attendant showed up.

"Aren't you all just adorable!" She said blissfully. Swift glared at her. He hated being called cute. Even though it was something he couldn't help really. The others didn't seem to mind to much. "Where is your trainer?" She asked. They were silent all for awhile before Psy got an idea and pointed out of the window at Tracey who was now being arrested for no apparent reason by the same officers who had hit him with bats earlier.

"Oh ok, take your seats then." she said then left them. They were all a little puzzled of how she just ignored Tracey being arrested and letting them stay on the plane, but they decided not to ask. Nia was talking with Valerie while Psy was walking around with a green marker.

Rebel was chatting with Swift near the pilot's room, ignoring the flight attendant's repeated requests for them to sit down.

Swift sighed. "That will never work! You and Psy are going to end up in jail." He said then took a sip from his can of Coca-Cola.

"So I take it that's a no?" Rebel asked with a grin.

"I don't like jail, so count me out."

"Suit yourself, me and Psy will just have to get rich without you." He said still grinning then walked off to find Psy. After a few minutes of searching, he found Psy inside the plane's restrooms.

"Hey Psy, are you - Waa! Holy Snorlax!" Reb blurted out in horror as Psy was completely green, he had bloodshot eye's, and a pale, near death expression. "Buddy...what happened..?" He asked his pale green duck friend.

"...airsick dude...I'm not..gonna make it...just can't take...sky fever...take care...buddy..." He said weakly then passed out and started to fall towards the floor but Rebel caught him.

Tears welled Reb's eyes. "My buddies gone..." He said tearfully, then dropped Psy on the floor as he fell to his knees and shouted, "Noooooo!" with his arms in the air.

After that, he could hear a bunch of footsteps coming from the other side of the door, then the flight attendant's voice. "Remain seated ple -"

"Will you just shut up!" Valerie shouted since she was sick of the flight attendant. Rebel could hear the sound of crashing, roaring flames, screams, and then applauding. Soon afterwards, Valerie, Swift and Nia, broke the airplanes restroom door down, with a bazooka.

"What happened?" Swift asked while tossing the Bazooka aside.

Rebel decided not to even ask about the bazooka and just gave an answer instead. "Psy got airsickness and...died!" He shouted, holding back the tears.

Valerie and Nia looked at him questioningly. A grin made it's way to Swift's face as he tried to suppress any laughter.

"Um, Rebel? You don't die from airsickness." Nia explained as Psy tiptoed out of the restroom unnoticed.

Swift tried, but started laughing anyway.

"Yeah, he's probably just playing a trick on you.." Valerie said holding back the urge to laugh, but failed miserably as she joined Swift on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That's rude you two." Nia said with a glare, being the only one of the three not laughing at Rebel.

Rebel's face flashed bright red with anger, as he glanced around the room for Psy but found that he had left. He stormed for the doorway and swung it open, but since it had been blasted down, he swung open air. Swift and Valerie nearly suffocated from uncontrollable laughter, which didn't do anything to help Rebel's anger by the way.

"Argh! That does it!" He shouted. "Nia, thanks for being the only one with a brain around here." He said as he tried to ignore the onslaught of laughter from Swift and Valerie.

"No problem." She replied simply and trotted out the room.

Swift and Valerie finally stopped laughing and tried to stand up, feeling a little weak from all the laughing. "Whew...I needed that laugh..." Valerie said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Someone should thank Psy for a joke like that!" Swift agreed while standing up.

"...jerks..anyway, that ducks mine!" Rebel said in a furious tone as he walked out of the restroom, sharp claws extending from his paws.

"Come on! I'm not missing a minute of this!" Swift said as headed out of the room as well.

"Right behind ya." Felling the same way, Valerie followed him out the door way.

A very pissed off Rebel walked out and started searching under the chairs. A buisness man stared at him for getting too close, and Rebel didn't take it to well. "Where is he?" Rebel shouted and jumped onto a the business guy's chest and grabbed his tie, glaring intensely at him.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" The business guy stammered in fear as Rebel glared around him and jumped off. He was a cat on a mission.

"..mangy cat..." The business guy mumbled as he straightened his tie. Rebel snapped and shot his a sudden, sharp, red-eyed glare.

Seconds later the guy was thrown off the plane through a window.

If it wasn't so evil, Swift would of cracked up. "Rebel, are you mad man?"

Rebel had thoughts of doing the same to Swift but decided to save the rest of his wrath for Psy.

"Rebel, are you even listening to us?" Valerie called but Reb ignored her and charged into the pilots room.

"Ya take one down, pass it around, forty-eight bottles on beer on the wall!" Psy and the Pilot sang as they waved beer bottles around merrily.

"There you are..." Rebel said in a soft but threatening tone, then extended his claws menacingly as an evil grin spread across his face.

Psy let out a shrill, girly cry as Rebel dove towards him. The pilot kept singing since he was drunk out of his mind.

A few moments later, Rebel walked out of the pilots room to find the others, a red substance on both his claws and paws.

"Aw, we missed it..." Valerie said sadly as she noticed how calm he looked. But then almost immediately noticed the red substance on his paws.

"You killed psy?" She gasped in horror.

"Huh? Oh this. Hot sauce." He replied as he looked at his paws.

"Yeah right!...poor Psy..."

"No seriously! I poured hot sauce in his eyes!" He claimed as he tried to prove he was innocent, this time.

"That sounds like something you'd do, but It's still hard to believe you. Your - eww..." She said in disgust as he licked his paws clean.

"Proof enough for ya?" He asked as his eye's watered from the spiciness.

She knew for a fact there was no way he'd do that unless it really was hot sauce, or he was a vampire. She decided to go with her first guess. "Plenty...well I can only imagine what that did to Psy's eye's...anyway, wanna grab a hot dog?" Valerie offered.

"If they can serve decent food on these airways that is."

"Good point."

Meanwhile, Swift finally decided to listen to the flight attendant and sat down next to Nia, who had been reading a magazine to pass the time.

"There you are...you went to go watch Rebel beat up Psy didn't you?" She asked while narrowing her eye's. She hated violence between friends.

"Would've...I missed it when I went for popcorn..." He replied sadly.

Nia sighed. "Swift...there friends, they shouldn't be fighting."

"I wouldn't worry about it, they've already seemed to made it up to each other." Swift replied as he pointed over at them. Psy was covered in bandages over most of his body as him, Rebel, and surprisingly, Valerie were building a stand of some sort.

"Are they allowed to do that in a plane?" Nia asked as she watched them hammering nails into wood.

"I'm not sure but my guess is no. But more important, why's Valerie _helping_ them?" Swift asked, slightly shocked. "Hey Reb! What are you three doing?" He called.

"Remember how I said we would have to get rich without you? That's what." He replied as they finished their stand.

"Oh. There going to jail." Swift said as he went to go grab a soda and came back a few seconds later. "Thirsty?" He asked as he offered Nia a can of soda.

"Thanks!" She replied happily, since vanilla soda was her favorite. Anyway, why did you say there going to jail?" She asked as she accepted the drink from him.

"Rebel said they were going to steal all of this planes salty peanut packets, and sell them for a higher price. But, what shocks me is that Valerie's actually helping them. She usually has to be the one to yell at them all the time..." He explained then both him and Nia saw Rebel and Valerie laughing together.

"So that's it!" Nia figured out excitedly.

"Wha? Them two?" He questioned in shock, thinking how their tempers combined would mean the end of them all.

"Aw, there cute together! Just like us.." She said then laid her head on his chest.

"Well of course, you being so beautiful makes that easy." he replied casually, grinning a little.

Instead of replying with words, she replied by kissing him deeply, and they started to make out. (Nothing dirty folks. Just kissing. I don't write stuff like that.)

"Great, not again..." Valerie sighed, since those two have a bad hadit of doing this out in public.

"Fourth time this week dudes!" Psy called.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Rebel shouted at Psy, still a little made about the trick.

"Aw come on dude! It was just -" Rebel pulled out a bottle of hot sauce. "shutting up."

"Anyway..Swift, Nia? There's a bird out there with a camcorder..." Valerie informed.

Swift stopped almost immediately, even though Nia didn't want him to. You can probably tell she loved it when they kissed like that.

"No way it's him aga -" Then he looked out the window, and sure enough, Spearow was there with his camcorder. Except this time, he was wearing sunglasses. He made a quick motion with his free wing from his eyes to Swift and Nia.

Swift foamed from the mouth and jumped onto the window. "You sick little stalker! I'll get you stupid son of a -" They all knew this would go on for awhile and decided to ignore Swift for now. That and some plane announcements started.

"Ya take one down, pass it around..." The still drunk as heck pilot sang through the intercom. "No more bottles of beer on the wall!"

He had been singing and drinking through this whole flight. "We will be - hiccup! - landing in Florida, Miami shortly. Hiccup!...hmm...that's some good beer...I am not drunk ya hear! I'm not -" The intercom was shut off by him knocking it over as he passed out.

Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait on this one. The next one will be up in about a week. I'll probably start the series real soon as well! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. And Then There Were Six

Sorry these updates take so long, I was busy with other things but now it's back to the chaos! Next one will be up _a lot _sooner! This chapter introduces a new character to join in on the craziness! Oh yeah and I have the first of the P.Vacation series up. It's called "Clown Wars" and if you like this story, you'll like that one too! (hurray the lines are back!)

* * *

Chapter 3: And Then There Were Six 

"Now why did you say we would arrive in Florida soon, If we're still three hours away!" Swift protested angrily as the plane pilot searched a paper bag, ignoring his duties to fly the plane.

"Don't ask me why, I'm drunk!" The pilot snapped and started to chug down a bottle of beer he pulled out of the bag. "Whisky?" He offered blissfully.

Swift sighed and folded his arms. "Everyone I meet is an alcoholic..." He mumbled then decided to flip the switch to auto-pilot to spare them all a fiery death.

He returned to the area where he had last left his friends to see if anyone had been sued, severely injured, broken down mentally, killed, or if the plane had taken on any damage on they're account. But instead Swift found Rebel and Psy standing quietly behind the stand they had just built recently.

"Well...business sure is slow today..." Rebel said and leaned on the counter while tapping the tips of his paws impatiently.

"Yeah...wonder why...?" Psy said, seeming just as bored as his cat friend beside him.

"Ya know, we need a new approach on this!" Rebel proclaimed and slammed his paws on the stand.

"Yeah!" Psy agreed and snapped from his boredom.

"These people here are obviously to stupid to realize what a great deal this is!" Rebel declared.

"Yeah!...wait, didn't you say anyone who buys a bag of peanuts for ten bucks are suckers?" Psy asked, now seeming confused.

"Nevermind that!" Rebel shouted and grabbed two bags of peanuts. "Here, if the customers won't come to us, we'll come to them!" He said and passed Psy a small bag of highly overpriced salted peanuts. "Remember, don't take no for an answer! Insist at all cost! Never say never! Faint hearts never won fair ladys!"

Psy started sniffing and wiped away a tear. "That...was beautiful dude!" He said and sniffed again. "Wait... what's that last one have to do with selling peanuts?"

"I don't know, heard it somewhere. Just start sellin' Psy.

"Roger that."

Rebel walked down the plane aisle with the bag of nuts in hand, in search of a sucker. He decided his first customer would be another businessman in a blue suit who was reading a newspaper.

"Yeah, this guy looks loaded..." Rebel said to himself and walked up to the guy.

"Hmm...cheese stocks are down..." The businessman mumbled and continued reading the paper.

"_For someone like him, I have to approach this in the most civilized matter possible..." _Rebel though and then cleared his throat. "Hey dumb-bell! Down here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The business guy jumped up in shock and dropped his paper.

"What? Was that you?" He said and started at Rebel.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rebel said in a smart tone, entirely forgetting his plan to act civilized.

"Oh, your just a Meowth... I thought you were a talking cat."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, would you like to buy some delicious salted peanuts?" His voice turned polite all of a sudden.

"I am hungry, okay."

"Okay then, if you add on taxes...the regular fifty cent these things normally cost...and the unfair new price I put down...that comes to...ten bucks." Rebel said and held out a hand.

"Ten bucks? No thanks then..." The business man said and bent down to get his paper. "crazy talking cat.." He mumbled.

Rebel snapped and jumped on the business guy and grabbed him by his tie; just as the one before him. "Look pal! I threw one business guy out of this plane, and I won't stop there if you don't pay up!" He threatened angrily.

The business guy gulped, pulled out a ten dollar bill, and smiled.

Psy cheerfully walked down the aisle as well and searched for a customer. Most of the people didn't seem to interested until, to Psy's surprise, he noticed another Pokemon there besides him and his friends. The Pokemon was a Flareon with two swords crossed on his back and a pack on his side that seemed to hold something but Psy wasn't sure what though, he just guessed it was a wallet. He also was wearing a blindfold.

"Hey dude, why are you wearing a blindfold?" Psy asked the Flareon.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

"No reason to get hostile dude. Anyway, Would you like to buy a bag of these delicious salted peanuts?" Psy asked and held out the bag, using the very same lines he and Rebel had rehearsed earlier. The Flareon didn't look at the bag and stayed how he was.

"I smell a scandal, they're overpriced aren't they?" The Flareon asked catching onto their scam.

"_What the?" _Psy though as he wondered how he knew. "Uh... no! Their only just... ten bucks... dude..."

"Do I look like I have any money? No deal."

Psy made up his mind not to give up until he sold a bag. "How about eight bucks then?" Psy asked and decided lowering the price might work.

The Flareon took a deep breathe, "Listen peanut boy, I hunt for a living. The only money I have is not going to some stupid peanuts." He said.

"Peanut boy?" Psy snapped, "I'm a surfer dude!"

"Why are you even following me?" The Flareon asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not following you dude! So anyway, how about seven?" Psy offered again.

"The answers still no."

"Okay, six dollars and fifty cent is my final offer dude!" Psy said, still refusing to give up.

The Flareon started growling and clenched his teeth. "Your asking me to hurt you right now." The Flareon said threateningly.

"Six."

By now, the Flareon had enough and pinned Psy to the nearest wall. "What part of no don't you understand? Now I suggest that you leave me alone if you don't want to get hurt."

"Help! Help!" Psy shouted out of fear.

Swift was watching the in-flight movie with Nia, but he thought Napoleon Dynamite was starting to get boring so he decided to see what Psy was shouting about now.

"I'll be back soon Nia." He said and got up.

Nia's eyes were filled with tears as she didn't notice Swift had gotten up. "Poor Napoleon..." She said and sniffed. Apparently, there was some sad scene on the movie Swift figured. He didn't get the movie too well since he fell asleep during most of it so he was glad to leave. As soon as Swift saw Psy, he noticed there was an angry Flareon there as well. "Psy, what did you do this time?"

"He's going to kill me!" Psy shouted and pointed at Flareon.

"Your little friend here doesn't know when to stop. Unless you bail him, I'm going to hurt him." The Flareon said.

Use to Psy and Rebel causing trouble, Swift wasn't surprised at all. "Eh, don't worry about it, I alway's have to hurt Psy. He's thick-headed. So what's your name?" He said and tried to befriend the Flareon. But Psy decided to interrupt.

"Dude, I am not thick headed!" The duck pokemon protested angrily.

The Flareon was sick of Psy by now and threw him to the ground. "Shut up." He said to Psy in a irritated tone.

"Your not nice! So how about 5 bucks then?" Psy offered again and shook the bag of peanuts a bit.

"Sorry did I say thick-headed? I meant pig-headed!" Swift shouted angrily at Psy.

"That's it!" The Flareon said and pulled out his blades.

Psy didn't say a word but decided to hightail it out of there.

"Ugh... he can be a pain in the as- er neck!" Swift corrected himself, trying to fix his little cursing problem.

"The prey flees.." The Flareon said before giving chase.

"Oh boy..." Swift sighed but decided to watch anyway. "Hell, this should be a lot better than that Napoleon movie!"

Psy kept running until he eventually met up with Rebel who was counting a bunch of tens gleefully, ignoring the fact that his whiskers and tail tip were both charred. Psy noticed Valerie was storming off angrily away from Rebel for some unknown reason to him. The thing between Rebel and Valerie didn't last long since Rebel refused to share any of the profits with her. "Rebel, crazy Flareon gonna get me!" Psy cried out in panic.

"Get back here!" They both heard someone shout, Psy instantly recognized it as the Flareon.

"What the! Yikes, He has swords! Cheese it!" Rebel says and they both make a break for it.

As they ran, they could hear some sort of war cry behind them from the Flareon. The fear of that, and his swords, was enough to motivate them both into running faster. "Head for the hills!" Rebel cried as they kept running. After a few more moments of running, the two ran to the back of the plane, a dead end.

"Aw man! Who put this wall here?" Psy asked in an angry yet fearful tone as he looked for some other means of escape.

It didn't take long before the Flareon caught up with them after their escape was blocked. "Gotcha!"

Knowing that Psy was already toast, Reb decided maybe he could still save himself. "Uh, I have nothing to do with this! I've never seen this duck before in my entire life!" He lied out of fear.

"Then why do you smell of peanuts?" The Flareon asked as he grabbed a sword handle.

"He forced me to eat Peanuts!" Reb accused.

"You forced me to sell peanuts!" Psy shouted back.

"Liar!"

"Alright I've had enough of both of you!" The Flareon said and charged forward.

"Psy, do something!" Reb exclaimed.

Psy thought desperately before he shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Uh... oh yeah! that Confusion thingy!" He said and readied the attack by focusing his mind.

Before a war could break out, the Flareon screeched to a halt and sniffed the air. "Nomel!" He said then tracked down the source of the smell and ran after it.

"Airway food! Get your airway food! We promise it doesn't suck!" The flight attendant called as she pushed a cart with a mixed variety of berries in it. "Get your - Ahhh!" She screamed and ran away as the Flareon charged the cart.

"Perfect! Now hit' em with Confusion while he's distracted Psy!" Rebel said and pointed to the Flareon who was now distracted by Nomel Berries.

Psy was trying his hardest to concentrate the attack, but Rebel's voice distracted him. "Wait, wha?" He said in a confused tone and accidently let loose confusion on the wrong target. The screaming flight attendant who tried to run away when the Flareon charged the cart was lifted into mid-air by Confusion, screaming louder now.

"No! Not her! The guy near the window!" Reb shouted and waved his arms around frantically.

"Out the window, got it!" Psy misunderstood and hurled the screaming flight attendent out the nearest window.

Rebel stared blankly in shock.

Meanwhile, the Flareon was too distracted to notice anything. "Nomel Berry... so sour... so good..." He said as he devoured the berry.

Rebel, still in shock; remained staring in shock until he walked up to the window and looked out of it. He saw the flight attendant was swimming for her life away from hungry sharks."Uh, Psy? You just threw the flight lady in the Atlantic Ocean... "

"What's an Atlantic? Anyway forget that man, berries!" Psy exclaimed, "Save me some dude!" He called happily and ran towards the Flareon and the berries, not really caring too much about what just happened.

The Flareon quickly held up a sword as Psy ran up to him. "Away from my Nomel!"

"Nomel? Blech! To sour dude! Bulk is the way to go!" Psy said and started eating the Bulk Berries rapidly.

The Flareon just scoffed him and continued to eat the Nomel berry slowly, savoring it.

When Rebel did finally get over what had happened, he shrugged his shoulders since he had done the same to a buisness guy and walked over towards them. "Well if ya can't beat 'em, eat 'em!" He said and unknowingly picked up a Tamato Berry.

"Uh...dude? That's a -" Rebel took a bite. "Nevermind.." Psy said.

A few moments later, Swift walked in and is somewhat surprised to see a tipped over cart with berries spilled everywhere, broken window and glass, a flareon eating countless Nomel berries, a Bulk berry indulged Psy, and Rebel running around breathing fire.

A small voice in Swift's head said: "Let these lunatics settle things themselves, just back away _real_ slow like... " But he could barely hear that voice since an even bigger voice, his own; was shouting, "What the heck did you idiots do here!"

Psy and the Flareon both didn't notice him and continued eating berries, while Rebel searched the room frantically. "For Mew's sake, water!" He shouted since Tamato berries were overwhelmingly spicy.

Mew teleported in the plane above Rebel and dumped a bucket of water on the cat Pokemon. "There now quit complaining!" She shouted and teleported away.

"Ack! Now I'm wet! Your going to pay for that!" He threatened air since Mew left already and now he was soaked and his mouth was still burning.

Now completely confused, Swift decided to forget asking questions and sat down to eat some Oran berries. "So, what's your name?" He asks the Flareon and took another bite from the berry.

"Sonar." The Flareon replied.

"Okay then, this is Rebel," He said and made a gesture with his paw to Rebel, although Sonar didn't follow it. Swift actually wondered why he didn't follow any movments they made and why he was wearing that blindfold. Until he finally came to the conclusion that Sonar must been blind. Though despite that, he uses his other scenses to their fullest.

"Water!" Reb shouted and continued to run around in circles.

"yeah... and this is Psy." Swift finished.

Psy waved nervously thinking Sonar might still be mad about earlier. "He made me sell those peanuts!" Psy shouted and points at Rebel, who's still running around since the spiciness from the Tamato berry still hadn't worn off yet.

"Just drop it and I won't hurt you." Sonar said to Psy.

"You got it dude." Psy said and seemed to calm down almost instantly then went back to eating the Bulk berries. Rebel, exhausted from running and spiciness, collapsed next to Psy panting.

"Too spicy... this is it buddy... I can't make it... go on.. with out me.." Rebel said tiredly and breathed heavily.

Psy sighed, picked up a Cheri berry, and dropped it into Rebels mouth. Causing the cat to jump up and shout on behalf of the spice again.

"What did you do that for! I hate spicy foods and you know it!" One angry cat pokemon shouted as his tongue burned.

"You were asking for it dude. Learn to take things like a man! Cheri berries are nothing!" Psy declared and heaved one down his throat.

"Why you dirty... " Rebel started then dived towards Psy as a fight broke out.

"How do you tolerate them?" Sonar asked Swift, since he thought those two were impossible to stay around with for long.

"I don't. I zap 'em and they usually shut up." Swift replied and finished off an Oran berry.

"Effective." Sonar said respectively, he didn't seem annoyed by Swift as he was with the other two.

"Yeah, another friend of mine is here too, along with my girlfriend."

Sonar couldn't answer since Psy started shouting at them on account of he heard Swift say that he zaps them. "I take that offensivly!"

"Apparently, it's only temporary." Sonar said since they were both seemed to be a little bit out of hand.

"Yeah, they never seem to get it... except when I use Thunder."

Psy became alarmed and jumped up at the mere mention of the word: Thunder. "Reb! The yellow one's packin' heat!"

Rebel looked just as shocked as his expression turned fearful. "The big one?" They knew whenever they ended up making Swift really mad, he would sick out his Thunder attack on them. "Cheese it!"

Reb shouted and they both made a break for it. Psy grabbed up as many Bulk berries as he could while accidently picking up a Nomel and Oran berry.

"He took my Nomel!" Sonar shouted.

"My Oran! Get 'em!" Swift added as they both charged after them.

Psy looked behind him to see if they were being chased and wasn't to happy with what he saw. "Reb! The yellow one AND sword guy are chasing us!" He called.

"Why! What the heck did we do?" Rebel cried back and picked up some speed.

"I don't know! They just started cha - " Psy couldn't finish since he was tackled down by Swift, basically due to the speed difference and Psy dropped every berry he had taken.

Psy gulped and expected Thunder so he was surprised when Swift didn't use it.

"Too bad.. I can't use Thunder here... if I do, this plane goes bye-bye." Swift informed.

Swift's plan may not have worked, but Sonar had his own ways. "You hold him and I punch? Or vise-versa?"

"You punch." Swift replied with an evil smile.

"Wait! whatever it is I didn't do it!" Psy pleaded before a merciless pummeling began.

After Swift and Sonar were done teaching Psy his lesson, Swift decided to introduce him to the girls. Thankfully for Swift, Napoleon Dynamite was over and Valerie was reading a magazine and Nia was trying to find some way to fight boredom. Rebel had run off somewhere and got off scot-free.

"So these are your friends?" Sonar asked after finally meeting everyone.

"Yep," Swift replied. "They keep things interesting...and aggravating..." He said referring too the other two who had strangely vanished.

"Nice to meet you!" Nia greeted Sonar happily. Glad to see another eon Pokemon around. Even though she was still an Eevee.

"Pleasure's all mine." Sonar said smoothly.

Nia giggled a little, and Swift immediately started too get protective, even over something that small. "Nia's my -" Valerie intentionally interrupted him from shouting by putting a paw over his mouth, even though angry muffled shouts could be heard.

"Sorry, he can get this way sometimes." Nia explained, trying to make sure Swift's anger issues didn't end up making them lose a friend.

"I was simply being polite." Sonar replied.

"Yeah don't worry about it, Rebel and Psy aren't the only crazy ones... " Val says and finally releases Swift after hearing he was starting to complain for air.

"Couldn't breath...strong...grip..." Swift said, panting for air.

"My bad, Swift." Val apologizes. "I sort of forgot you were there... but if you wouldn't fly off the handle all the time, I wouldn't need to do that."

"Ok..." Sonar said, he was a little confused when it came to their behavior.

"Once again, sorry. It's just when he get's mad, he usually goes off and shouts a bunch of bad words." Nia explained again.

"Don't think I was trying anything now Swift." Sonar said in a somewhat defensive tone.

Swift didn't reply but instead mumbled something.

"What was that?" He asked in a somewhat threatening voice. His improved scense of hearing helped him pick up what Swift said.

Before anything else could happen, the four are then bombarded by water balloons.

"Yeow!" Sonar shouted as the water touched his fur and sizzled.

"Hey!" Val did the same. Water obviously hurt them more since they're both fire types.

"Target neutralized!" Reported Psy as he was holding a few more water balloons before going into a salute as Rebel walked by.

Sonar started to growl deeply and pulled out a sword. "Alright who did that, They're dead!"

"Excellent job cadet!" Rebel congratulates his ducky friend in a generals suit. How he got it, we'll never know..

Psy turned pale after getting a good look at the group. "Reb...That sword guy's with them..."

"Wha?... aw crap... " Rebel grumbled and they both leg it.

"Your getting hurt!" Sonar called angrily.

Swift was about to help but instead a few sparks started then sizzled out. "Damn.. they knew that would work on me..." Swift said angrily as a few more sparks sizzled. "Water short circuits me... It's there last desperation attempt."

"It stings... can I hurt them on your name?" Sonar asked as the last bit of water evaporated off of him.

"Go ahead" Swift agreed.

"More violence? Don't you guy's ever get tired of hurting each other?" Nia asked and shook around rapidly to dry herself off. The water balloon trick annoyed her, but she was still against violence among friends.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything this time!" Swift defended himself.

"Yeah, and I'm going too!" Val added, after felling the same sting on account of the type disadvantage, she was up for some revenge.

Rebel and Psy were hiding behind a barricade of sandbags they had found somewhere, they were both wearing green army helmets and prepared for an all out war with water balloons as their only weapons. Rebel looked over the barricade with binoculars to see if he could spot them.

"Why do you get the binoculars?" Psy protested since he didn't have any.

"Cause I'm smarter, so be quite!" Reb snapped and kept lookout.

"Cause I'm smarter, blah blah blah.." Psy mocked childishly.

"Here they come, INCOMING!" Rebel shouted and jumped from the barricade just in time to avoid a pair of flamethrowers that totaled their barricade.

Sonar grinned evilly as he and Valerie closed in on the two.

Rebel and Psy started to shiver while backing up, into a corner. "...crap..." Rebel said.

"Which one do you want?" Sonar asked Valerie.

"I got the scrawny one.." She says and growls menacingly.

"I'm not scrawny!" Rebel complains, forgetting his fear for once.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Sonar said and threw a evil grin towards Psy.

"No, Valerie! Take me instead!" Psy begs, knowing Sonar would dish out a much more painful punishment than she could.

Swift pulled up a chair and grabbed a bag of popcorn while Nia glared at him.

"What?"

Sonar cracked his neck and prepared to do some damage, which scared Rebel and Psy into hugging out of fear.

"Ready?" Sonar asked.

"Whenever you are.." Valerie replied and got into a fighting position.

"Have mercy!" Both Rebel and Psy shouted before Sonar and Valerie charged and another merciless pounding began as Swift laughed his head off. The plane's intercom sounded again and they could hear the pilot's voice.

"I know I said this last time, but we will soon be landing in Miami, Florida very shortly." A moment of silence passed as no one believed him. "What? I'm not lying! The author can't keep you here forever!"

* * *

And it's up! I'm sorry this update took so long. Anyway, I hoped you all liked this chapter! I should have the next one up in about a week. Till then, see ya later and leave a review! 


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Next chapts up! I would've had this up yesterday, but I had some problems with the doc manager. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

The scenery from the inside the plane's view was a sparkling blue ocean, a city with a fairly large buildings, that flight attendant swimming like crazy away from the sharks, and last but not least, nice white sandy beaches. Too bad those beaches were covered with fat lazy tourist trying to get tans.

"No way!" Psy shouted in shock and anger. He was covered in bandages from the beating earlier, and so was Rebel, who decided it was about time he stayed quiet for once. "What do you mean 'no beach'?"

"Just take a look," Swift replied calmly as he and Psy took a look through the window at the many tourists, "the beach is packed. We're better off going somewhere else." He said and picked up his suitcase. The plane had finally landed and the remaining passengers started to leave very quickly. Mainly in fear of what they thought were psychotic pokemon.

"Notcool dude! I wanna go surfing!" Psy insisted angrily.

"No. Besides I have things to do here besides supervise you and Rebel."

"Like what?"

Swift opened the suitcase and rummaged around through bottles of ketchup until he found a small piece. "Like this," He said and handed Psy the paper.

Psy snatched the paper and started reading it. "Things to do in Florida...One: Buy ketchup. Two: Buy ketchup. Three: Buy - Hey! It only says buy ketchup on this thing!" Psy pointed out, getting even angrier.

"I know it does! And to do that I can't waste time at the stupid beach!" Swift snapped, he could only stay calm for so long.

"But -" Psy began but was cut short.

"Quit complaining," Sonar said. "They finally said we can leave this crazy." He said and started to leave, but tripped.

"Haha!" Psy laughed and pointed. But then stopped and started running arouund since Sonar used a Flamethrower and set his ducktail."Hot, HOT!" Psy shouted and ran around crazily.

"Ha! Now you know how it feels!" Rebel said and decided not to help Psy.

After Psy extinguished the flame on his tail, the gang headed towards the door and prepared to leave. They all stopped in their tracks though when they spotted a couple of police officers questioning the passengers and holding up pictures of a Meowth and Psyduck.

"Uh-oh..." Psy said fearfully.

"Quick, to the escape pod!" Rebel shouted suddenly then realized they didn't have one. "...wait, or to somewhere safe!" Rebel said as he and Psy ran behind Sonar.

"Back off, you both still smell like peanuts." Sonar said now sounding annoyed.

"Dude your strong, you take 'em!" Psy pleaded.

"Well, this is your problem, not ours." Valerie said.

"Huh? There they are, Get 'em!" An officer shouted and ran into the plane, after spotting Rebel and Psy.

"Uh, look! There's a six pack of beer behind you!" Swift lied.

The police officer tried to keep his eyes from looking behind him as he started to sweat. He wanted the reward for catching them but his inner alcoholic was telling him to look behind him. "...Aw damnit." He said and turned around, only to see nothing but the wall.

"You little - " He began angrily but they already had left.

Another police officer laughed hysterically and patted his friend on the back. "Ah... your so fired."

Meanwhile, in some part of the Plane...

"So...were fugitives now?" Nia asked, hints of sadness in her voice.

"They are," Swift said and pointed to Rebel and Psy right before an idea hit him. "but maybe if we leave without them..."

"Yeah!" Nia agreed happily.

"Sounds good." Valerie agreed as well.

"I'm up for that." Agreed Sonar along with the rest of the group.

"Hey wait! Were all friends here!" Psy shouted, not liking the idea of escaping alone to much.

"Yeah, whatever happened to one for all and all for one?" Rebel asked starting to get angry.

"That died with the three musketeers." Said Sonar.

Rebel turned round and glared at Sonar. "...I don't like you..."

"I can live with that."

"Anyway, lets all get back to listening to yellow dude's plan, alright? alright." Psy added to end any fighting.

"I just said it, you two are on your own." Swift said.

"Traitors! Never trust a rat!"

Swift fired a thunderbolt and zapped Psy.

Nia started to feel sorry for Rebel and Psy so she tried to say something to help. "But...they won't last a minute on their own... are you sure we can't help them?"

Psy jumped off the floor. "Yes! Sometimes I love it she's so soft!" Psy shouted happily.

Nia threw him a glare. "It's called pity." She said in a angry yet calm tone of voice. In terms of temper, she and Swift are complete opposites.

Sonar sighed knowing they would eventually have to help Rebel and Psy sooner or later. "Should I use smokescreen?"

"We'll be stuck with these two..." Swift said unwillingly.

"Yes!" Psy and Rebel both shouted at once happily.

"It's up to you Swift." Sonar stated bluntly.

Reb and Psy didn't have any other choice but to start begging. "Please?" They both asked and tried to pull of the sad face act.

Swift stared angrily to let them know sad faces wouldn't work. Nia could get him with that move, but not them.

Psy started to get desperate after that. "Aw come on dude! I'm flabby and slow! The man's gonna catch me without even trying!" He pleaded.

"What do you think diets are for?" Valerie replied.

Rebel didn't want to try to escape on his own, but he also didn't like begging. "I can take care of myself, but Psy will probably..." His voice trailed off for a second. "...ah screw that, come on! Help us out here buddy!" He gave in and begged.

Swift sighed and gave up. "As much as I really don't want too...fine..." He finally agreed.

"Yes! You heard him dude!" Psy said to Sonar as he happily and started up a happy dance.

"Alright, give the signal and we'll make a run for it." Sonar said to Swift.

Swift nodded. "Okay but first, maybe we should get out of this broom closest.."

The police officers were waiting outside of the plane for their 'criminals' to show up. Surprisingly, none of them had any beer, yet.

"Hey Joe, where do you think those ticket thieves are?" One asked starting to get impatient.

"Not sure, maybe their drunk... why aren't we drunk?" Another officer answered with a question of his own.

The first officer just shrugged.

The gang were all hiding along side the plane's door. Swift, Nia, and Rebel one on, Sonar, Valerie, and Psy on the other, flat against the wall. There plan was simple, confuse everyone and run like heck.

"Now?" Sonar asked in almost a whisper.

Swift listened to the officers conversation until he was sure they were distracted by talking about beer. "Okay...now!"

Sonar busted the door down with a tackle and used a Smokescreen before anyone could see him.

"Maybe there -" One police officer started before turning fearful after seeing the smoke and broken door. "What the? Sweet mother of pearl! There are terrorist on the plane!" He and the other cops ran away frantically.

After they were sure the coast was clear they steeped out the plane and out into the airport.

"Terrorist?" Nia question since she wasn't familiar with the term at all.

"I don't know really..." Swift responded.

"Not sure either." Sonar added.

Since Valerie was the only one who wasn't distracted by what terrorist meant, she decided to remind them before the cops returned. "Guys? The escape plan?"

Rebel and Psy didn't need a reminder as they already started to make a break for it.

"We should get going too." Sonar said to the others.

"Right," Swift agreed and ran off with Nia right behind him.

"Come on Val," Sonar called and ran off as well.

"Roger," She said and followed.

They ran for awhile before they were totally clear of the airport, all the police officers, and any nearby Pizza Hut or Dunkin' Doughnuts restaurants. Soon afterwards, they ended up on Miami Beach with a beautiful ocean scenery.

"Okay...we should be far away enough now." Swift decided as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's too loud here." Sonar pointed out since there were plenty of people talking, trying to get a tan and having a good time.

Psy wasted no time and already started running towards the beach while stepping on people with his ducky printed surfboard overhead.

"As I said before, no beach. It's too crowded." Swift called to Psy.

"Aw..." He said and dragged the surfboard back sadly. "Dude, that's not - " He began but stopped when a shuriken hit the ground in front of him.

"That sound..." Sonar said quietly as he recognized the whirling sound of the shuriken.

"Sword dude! Watch those things!" Psy protested angrily, thinking Sonar was the one who threw it.

"Wait.. that wasn't Sonar..." Swift said right before his instincts kicked in. "Someone's here... Run for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Rebel questioned since he didn't sense, hear, or see anyone.

"Hehehe, so you found yourself some loser friends Sonar?" A voice came from an unknown source.

"Who the?" Rebel said as he started to look around him frantically.

"That voice... Neminda! Show yourself!" Sonar shouted angrily all of a sudden.

Swift dropped on all fours and into a fighting stance as sparks started to fly. "Friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Sonar replied as he deflected another shuriken with his sword. "Hiding behind range? Fine!" He said and threw a Kunia in the direction of the shuriken.

Rebel started to get nervous after noticing the impending war. "Were under attack! Cheese it!" He shouted and snatched some random kids sandbox shovel and dug a four foot deep hole and hid in it.

Valerie shook her head. "Real brave..."

"What? It's every Meowth for himself!" He called from inside the hole.

"Courageous friends you have there blind boy!" The voice Sonar called Neminda taunted.

"You should speak for yourself!" Sonar shouted since Neminda was still hiding.

She finally decided to show herself as an Umbreon armed with a sword, shuriken holder, and a blindfold appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

"An Umbreon chick..." Psy started before he noticed the blindfold. "Hey! She has one of those too!" Psy pointed out.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Rebel added as he pulled his head up from the hole.

"Shut up!" Neminda shouted in an angry tone as she drew a blade.

Rebel and Psy took that as a threat and it intimidated them both. "I'll be good now..." Rebel said in a low voice and sank into the hole.

"Uh, table for two!" Psy added quickly and dived into the hole as well.

Swift just slapped his forehead.

"Your not worth my time anyway, Let's fnish this Sonar!" She called, she only seemed interested in fighting him. They were about to begin a huge fight before a bolt shot past her, though she dodged it effortlessly.

"You mess with him, you mess with us!" Swift threatened as more sparks flew.

"Ha! That all you got Sparky?" She taunted.

The name didn't do much to help Swift's anger issues. "Not even close!" He shouted furiously and began to charge up a Thunder attack.

Nia and Valerie wanted to help, but since neither of them were experienced fighters, they had no other choice but to stand by.

"So the mousy boy likes playing with lightning." Neminda taunted again.

Swift started growling after completely losing his temper. "I dare you to say that that over here! Ya blindfold wearin' freak! No offense Sonar."

Neminda started to laugh as she started up a charge towards Swift. Finally finished charging, Swift let loose the Thunder attack towards Naminda.

"Heh..." She said with a grin before throwing the sword in the path of the Thunder attack and then jumped out of the way. The thunder attack hit the sword as the electric energy was transferred into the ground.

Swift started growling deeper after his failed attack. "Damnit..."

"Swift, she's too strong for that, I have to fight her." Sonar said and pulled out his swords.

"Hey, I'm not just another ordinary Pikachu from Viridian Forest ya know!" Swift shouted, still enraged.

"I'll need your support, but I don't know what she learned since our last battle. Just don't be reckless." Sonar warned.

Swift wasn't listening as he gathered up more electricity for another attack. "Okay... lets see how she likes this..." More sparks than usual flew.

Dramatic, intense fighting piano music from Naruto started playing from somewhere.

"Do you mind?" Swift turned around and asked in an angry tone.

The guy playing the piano shot up, looked at the angry Pikachu, and made a break for it.

"Jerk." Swift said before he went into a quick attack.

"Your boring me," Neminda said and pulled out multiple shurikens and threw them towards Swift.

"Whoa!" Swift yelped and stopped his charge before ducking as some fur flew.

"Swift!" Nia cried out.

"Swift!" Sonar called as well before holding up both swords. "Not this time!" He shouted then went into a charge for Neminda.

Meanwhile, Psy and Rebel were safely hiding in the hole Rebel dug, since they were even worse in battles than Nia and Valerie.

"Aw man... did you hear that!" Psy said hysterically as he started to fear for the worse for their electric yellow friend.

"Yeah..." Rebel responded with a sniff. "He may have electrocuted us to the point of insanity, but he was still our friend!" He declared as he forced tears back.

"Yeah..." Psy said and sniveled.

Rebel stood up suddenly instead of cowering in the corner of the pit. "That's it! One last run 'ol buddy?"

"Yeah!" Psy agreed and stood up as well. "That evil chicks gonna pay for this!"

Meanwhile Sonar and Neminda were in a climatic battle with swords clashing and the throwing kunia and shurkiken, along with occasional flips.

A few moments of silence passed as neither Rebel or Psy knew how to stop Neminda.

"Dude?" Psy piped up, "How are we gonna do that?"

"Shh! Look at this!" Rebel said as he pulled his head up to peek at the battle, and so did Psy. The tourist had all ran away screaming by now.

Somehow, Neminda was able to block most of Sonar's attacks with just one sword against his two. Psy nor Rebel knew who was winning though.

"I swear I've seen this in a movie once..." Psy said as he watched the battle in awe.

Then Psy looked over at Swift who was still on the ground with Nia in a heap of tears by his side.

"Aw man... Nia's crying... he really is gone..." Psy said in a very depressed tone.

"I...I don't believe it..." Rebel replied, feeling the same way.

Suddenly, Psy's eyes turned light blue. "Wonder what would happen if I did this?" He said as he used Confusion to sneak away the rest of Neminda's shuriken.

Rebel thought it was only natural to want and try to do something as well. Valerie was helping by trying to comfort Nia. "That's it! I'm going in!" Rebel declared. Helping in the fight was the only thing he could think of to help.

Neminda reached into her shuriken holster but couldn't feel them. "Wha!" She gasped in confusion. Sonar took advantage of the distraction and dealt a critical blow.

"Yeah! Go sword dude!" Psy supported.

"On second thought..." Rebel reconsidered, "he has this under control, lets help Swift!" He said, still determined to help in some way.

"Roger!" Psy said as his eyes ceased to glow and the shuriken fell into the sand.

"Augh! Neminda shouted in pain then collapsed as the battle ended.

"Yes! He did it!" Valerie said very happily, overwhelmed with joy.

"Just finish it then... Sonar." Neminda said from the ground.

"I'm not like that." Sonar said and put both swords away.

"What! Dude!" Psy exclaimed.

"I never kill." Sonar replied seriously.

"Oh... that's cool too." Psy said, respecting Sonar's decision.

"Instead.." Sonar said and picked Neminda up and tied her to a nearby Palm Tree with a note that read, 'I really stole plane tickets.'

"Nice one!" Psy complemented and started laughing.

"Let's get out of here... Until we meet again Neminda..." Sonar said.

"I'll always be back!" She called and started struggling, trying free herself from the tree.

Meanwhile, heavy sobs could be heard coming from Nia. Psy looked at the ground as he walked over.

Sonar walked over to exam Swift's injury. "Swift is ok, he didn't get hit badly."

Nia wasn't convinced and continued crying. "B-but.. he's bleeding..." She said before going into sobbing again.

"It's just a cut." Valerie added after noticing how small the injury was.

"It's not that bad..." Rebel added in. "I think he's just unconscious, he's breathing.."

"He's tough, it's not as bad as it could have been. He managed to dodge it, He's just fainted from shock."

Nia finally got herself under control and agreed. "...okay.."

"It's a cut!" Valerie shouted now sounding annoyed. From over-usage of his electricity and shock of the attack, Swift had just passed out and Nia, Rebel, and Psy were taking things a little too seriously.

Sonar picked up Swift and hoisted him over onto his back. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said before they headed off.

Meanwhile, somewhere far off in Kanto...

"RING! RING!" A telephone in a big building rang. The building was located somewhere in Viridian.

A man in a orange suit with a Persian sitting next to him.

"What is it?" He asked in a hostile tone of voice. After a few words, the man in the orange suit clenched his teeth tightly. "What do you mean you failed?" The other end said a few more things. "I don't care if someone did interfere, find them again and destroy them all!" He shouted and slammed the phone. "I won't let those pokemon escape! They'll pay for that Christmas party..." He mummbled to himself as he petted the Persian who sat beside him. Soon afterwards, loud sirens could be heard outside followed by someone on a megaphone.

"Giovanni! We have the building surronded! You are wanted for hosting a evil organization throughout the region, thievery of others Pokemon, illegal cloning experimentation..." The list continued on for hours. "And drunk driving..." The officer finished and attempted to catch his breath.

"Not again..." Giovanni mumbled and and walked over from the window to a pile of bags. He picked on up that read 'Tuesday' then walked over to the window and dumped the bag out, pouring tons of one-hundred dollar bills out into the streets.

The police officers cheered as they started scrambling for the money.

"Thanks!" One of the officers shouted.

"Now leave me be. Oh yeah and, there's more where this came from if we can drop those little arson fines on the local Pokecenters..." Giovanni bribed.

"Sure thing!" The commander called as he grabbed a few bills and filled a sack before calling the station."Uh, HQ? We found the suspect but, he seems to have escaped..." A hostile voice shouted through the radio. "Yeah, I know, again. For the thirteenth time...Wha? How did he escape?...Uh..."

"Try Psychic Pokemon!" A random officer shouted as the commander covered the radio with a hand. The commander made a thumbs up.

"Yeah...it was Psychic Pokemon, they got him out with Teleport." The voice shouted again. "I know, Damn those Abra!...Okay, well report back, over."

"We're rich!"

* * *

Okay, I know this may have seemed a little last minute at the end, and this isn't a action/slight drama story, but that's only for this one chapter. After this it's back to more chaos! I hope you all liked the chapter! 

Cheerleaders: R - E - V -I-E-W, you know what you have to do! Reeeeview! (pays the ladys then notices the audience) What?


	5. Cops, Cops, and Oh Look! More Cops

Okay, I owe past readers an apology. I know it's been a _waay _long time since I last updated... like over a year. So again, I'm sorry. Maybe I won't update periodically, but I won't update months apart again, either.

With that aside, this makes chapter five! Thanks goes to Flint-Flareon who majorly helped edit this chapter. Without his help, this would probably be up far later than it is now. Well, things may seem to start of a little slow, but they'll get better after the first cop shows up. Why? Well, I can't tell you that. You'll find out soon enough.

_Chapter Five: Cops, Cops, and Oh, Look! More Cops_

Leaving the scene where the battle with Neminda had commenced, the six Pokemon continued to walk further down the beach. Swift was still unconscious over Sonar shoulder, and after a few moments he stirred with a groan, waking up.

"Huh...? What happened..?" He asked, groggy and confused.

"Swift!" Nia shouted joyfully, overwhelmed with relief to see the Pikachu was okay.

"Ah, your awake," Sonar said calmly as he let Swift down. "You fainted, I told you not to be wreckless, she is not to be trifled with."

Swift looked confused, "Fainted? What did happen?" he asked again but couldn't think to long before Nia tackled him to the ground.

"Swift! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" she said and nuzzled against him affectionate.

"Careful, he still has the wound that Neminda gave him." Sonar said regarding the cut he got from the shuriken.

Nia nodded and finally let Swift up. "Don't ever worry me like that again!"

Swift was still confused before remembering Sonar mentioning Neminda and memories of the Umbreon came back.

"Wait, where's that Umbreon?" He asked suddenly, looking around him with a few sparks emitting.

"Sonar got rid of her!" Valerie answered cheerfully.

Swift blinked and began to calm down. Turning to Sonar he asked, "You did?"

Sonar softly nodded.

The Pikachu seemed stunned. "Wow, you really are strong... Thanks, then." Swift said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks, Sonar!" Nia said as well, smiling gratefully.

"Psy deserves a piece of credit, he distracted her long enough for me to end the fight." Sonar replied modestly.

"Yeah, then sword-dude took her down and tied her to a tree!" Psy added, still excited about watching the fight. Turning to Swift, Psy continued, "Me and Reb thought you were dead. Sword-dude is awesome!"

"It's what was what needed to be done, It's why I came." Sonar said quietly.

"It was still cool anyway!" added Valerie.

Meanwhile, Rebel folded his arms in ill-temper. "Yeah, big deal, I could've done the same thing if I wanted to..." he completely ignored the fact he didn't know the first thing about swords.

"Doubtful. Neminda's far stronger than normal Pokemon." Sonar said.

Rebel snapped. "Oh yeah, tough guy? Then how about you lose those swords and settle this like a real Pokemon! Mono-e-mono!" he shouted and bared his claws while glaring at Sonar.

"Hand to Hand...bold." Sonar replied, the expression on his face not changing as he removed his swords and the pouch at his side.

"Hey, come on... we just finished fighting!" Swift exclaimed, surprised.

"No way!" Rebel refused and remained glaring, "He's going down!"

"A challenge was issued, I can't refuse." Sonar replied, still seemingly calm

Psy looked back and forth, realizing neither of them were kidding and suddenly turned panicked. Mainly out of fear for Rebel's safety. "Uh-oh..." he said and ran to Swift, catuiosly avioding running between where the two Pokemon stood, and whispered quickly to Swift, "Yellow-dude, if they fight, Reb's dead!"

"Yeah, I know, but Rebel's too stubborn to listen..." Swift folded his arms while thinking, but no ideas how to save the cat came.

Psy also thought for a short moment before an idea hit, and his expression lifted. "Hey yellow-dude! Check this out.." he began whispering something to Swift.

Swift ears and face perked at the idea and he made a quick thumbs up before pulling out a nickel. Psy pulled out a Nomel Berry he had saved from the plane.

"Hey, dudes!" Psy called to Sonar and Rebel; he and Swift held up the items.

Rebel's eyes widened. "Shiny!!" Shouted the cat with bliss and sparkly eyes. Everything else he seemed to forget.

"Nomel!" Sonar shouted, his expression finally shifting as he forgot the fight as well.

To avoid being ambushed, Psy and Swift quickly threw the items to the ground which were both immediately snatched up.

"My precious shiny... I promise never to leave you again..." Rebel talked to the coin affectionatly after picking it up.

Sonar didn't say anything as he slowly devoured the berry.

Swift sighed in relief. "That was close... great idea, Psy."

Psy smiled widely. "Day's work, dude. Day's work."

Valerie nodded, "Great, now that Rebel's not going to be hospitalized, how about we leave this beach and find a place to stay?" she suggested, Rebel was far too preoccupied with the nickle to pay attetion to the statement.

"Yeah! We could check into a hotel!" Nia agreed excitedly, then suddenly turned to walk closer to Swift, tossing him a sly look. "And Swify.. _we_ could get a room... all to ourselves..." she said to him sweetly.

Valerie sweat dropped, "I'm not sure we can afford _two_ rooms..."

Sonar had finished up the berry and heard the conversation, "We might. How much do each of you have?"

Swift pulled out a wallet from the suitcase he had packed and counted he and Nia's money. "Well... me and Nia have 34 dollars together..."

"I have 26," Valerie informed.

"I got a nickle, and the money from our peanut scam!" Obviously it was Rebel who shouted this, "but don't expect me to spend it!"

Psy shifted one of his webbed fet in the sand. "I'm always broke..."

Swift looked doubtful, "I don't think this is enough..." he lamented. Spare change and a couple of dollars just wouldn't do for pricey Flora beach side hotels. He forgot they hadn't counted someone. "What about you, Sonar?"

"One can find the right things if one looks," The Flareon reached into his mane and pulled out a solid gold nugget.

Swift stared in shock, remaning silent. "...Is that what I think it is?"

Rebel stared at the golden rock in awe. "Even bigger shiny... we're rich!!" His nickle was suddenly the last thing on his mind.

"Great!" Valerie said cheerily, "There's no doubt we can get a hotel room with that, but maybe we should see how much it's worth first..." she suggested and brought out a brochure she had picked up from the plane. "...I think there's a pawn shop close buy... "

"Okay, then let's go!" Nia said happily, and with that, the group departed out to a pawn shop on beach, right outside Miami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a few minutes, they six found themselves in a smallish wooden shack with a verity of beach items and random items bought by the shop, and passed a fat guy chewing bubble gum and he pulled out a catalog.

Glancing away from it, the store clerk said, "Well, that gold nugget would be worth, I'd say... 4 bucks."

Valerie, holding a exact copy of the clerks catalog pointed out, "According to this, golden nuggets are worth 2000." she challenged.

The clerk glanced at her nervously then back at the Sonar who was holding the nugget.

"Well, according to this, it's worth 4."

"I may not be able to see what your "According to" but from my experience these things are pure gold, and gold is worth more than 4 dollars." Sonar stated. His unchanging expression made the clerk a tad more nervous.

"Er... um.. but..."

Sonar bore his teeth and grabbed a hilt of one of his swords, pulling it out slightly. "Think it's smart to talk back to someone with a weapon?"

The clerk stared wide-eyed and gulped.

"...Excellent rock you bought in--3500 it is, sir. I never doubted the price for a second, and by the way, would you care for some Beach Shore coupons?" Frightened, the clerk passed the cash over the counter and sunk lower, watching them in fear of the swords.

Rebel stared wide-eyed and blinked once from sheer disbelief, though Psy looked confused.

"Uh... dude? That's 3500--" Rebel immediately smacked his friend with a fish.

"Everything's fine! We'll be on our way now! Right, Sonar?" Quickly the cat nudged Sonar and whispered, "This idiot overpaid us! Let's get out of here with full wallets!!" Sonar shrugged then nodded.

"Lets go!" The Meowth headed for the door as Swift collected their money.

Psy, still clueless, began to protest, "But, wait a minute! That's--"

Rebel quickly picked up Psy and tossed him through the nearest window.

"Well, it was nice visiting--well send postcards--don't call us, we'll call you--bye!!" The Meowth quickly ushered his friends out of the shop, leaving the frightened and now confused store clerk to consider a new job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Past the beach where the battle with Neminda took place, and the shop of fish and window abuse, Swift, Sonar, abd Valerie all walked alongside a rather busy road, passing multiple buildings with Nia slowly paddling along behind them, seeming slightly anxious. Valerie spoke once she noticed a hotel a few buildings ahead.

"Okay, since we have 15 grand extra, how about we check into a _five_-star hotel?" she asked excitedly with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Swift sighed. His dreams of buying a thousand bottles of ketchup died there.

"I guess so... What do you think, So--" just then, Swift noticed a dirty, smelly looking guy walking closer to Sonar. "Uh... Hey, Sonar?"

"Hmm?" Sonar looked up from what seemed to be thinking. Then, the hobo held out a hand.

"Do you have any change?"

"How do you expect me to carry it, I got no pockets." Sonar said flatly and tried to get past the hobo.

"Do you have any change?" the hobo asked again.

"No," Sonar said in a more irritated tone, "Now go away." For some or another reason, the hobo continued, creepily with an unchanging expression.

"Do you have any change?" Valerie glanced at the guy uncomfortably, and Swift scathed, on the brink of losing his extremely short temper. When no one answered, the hobo asked again.

"Do you--"

"That's it!" Swift charged the hobo, bit his arm, and the hobo scrambled away like bugs from a fire.

"How hard did you bite him?" Sonar asked. Swift didn't respond directly but his face immediately turned green, and he spat countless times, almost as if gagging.

"Poison!! Age old spoiled milk and the taste of ancient throw-up!!" he screeched in dismay and continued gagging.

Valerie chuckled before continuing walking. "Let's keep moving. He'll be fine--plus, I see a restaurant not far ahead!" Swift managed to stop strangling his throat long enough to notice something was missing.

"Hey... where are the idiots?" Nia flinched at the words, and Valerie turned back. Sure enough both Rebel and Psy had pulled a houdini.

"Great, I knew things were too peaceful..." Swift glanced around briefly in search of the missing cat and duck.

"We must have lost them at that store... Nia," he turned to the Eevee and she jumped in surprise. "you didn't happen to see where they went, did you?"

Nia looked even more nervous. "M-me? Nope--haven't seen them anywhere..." she replied shakily and wouldn't meet Swift's gaze. Swift raised an imaginary eye-brow. Instantly he was aware Nia was hiding something. They had been together too long.

"Nia, I know you better than this... if you promised Rebel or Psy anything, it's okay to rat them out." the Pikachu said, "After all, they stole plane tickets somehow!" Nia hesitated. She didn't want to betray Rebel or Psy simply because they were friends, but she thought it would be a lot easier to tell the others.

"Fine... Rebel and Psy said they were going somewhere to find something, and asked me not to tell... They ran off before I could say any more..." she explained with a deep feeling of guilt. She scarcely broke a promise.

"It's okay," Swift reassured comfortingly, "What're they up to now...?" Just then, a TV inside a shop that could be seen through a huge window alongside other televisions started an emergency news report.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing for this emergency report!" A female news reporter recited. "A bank and beach store have been robbed of multiple new nickels and a ducky duck-print surfboard."

Swift stared at the TV in disbelief. "They wouldn't..."

"The thieves were reported as two male and female senior citizens wearing Hawaiian print shirts and breezy short shorts. Obviously gone a day with out their tapioca pudding." the reporter continued.

"I...really didn't expect that one..." Sonar said, obviously weirded out. Swift nodded his agreement.

"...That's disturbing... So I guess that means Rebel and Psy are innocent... for once." he added, still slightly baffled over the strangeness. As Swift relaxed a little, what with his two missing friends having no affiliation with the robbery, the reporter began again.

"Breaking news! It turns out an identical robbery has occured, and the two suspects in pursuit are..." The reporter paused and gave her paper a long, confused stare. "A cat and duck...? Sorry, folks there must be some mistake.." she stopped again and another news staff person walked up and whispered something in her ear, the reporter looked skeptical. "It turns out there was no mistake and that a cat and duck did indeed robbed a nearby bank of all it's nickels, and a nearby beach shop of a surfboard... I need a coffee..." she went off to find said coffee, and Swift smoldered with rage.

"Unbelievable, they didn't..." At that same moment, Psy and Rebel ran by, Rebel holding a sack of some sort, and Psy holding a surfboard over his head.

"They did." Valerie replied flatly, staring at the two fleeing Pokemon as Swift dashed in front of them.

"What the HELL do you two think you're doing?! Do you like pissing off the humans?! Especially the police ones!?!" Swift exploded with fury at them both, but both seemed more worried than ashamed. Or frightened. Rebel was sweating with worry and he glanced behind him with panic.

"No time...!! They're---" At that moment a police officer approached from behind. Tapping a foot with impatience.

"---behind us..." Rebel finished flatly. Swift inched away slowly, whistling.

"Anyone mind telling what's inside that sack?" he asked, giving Rebel and Psy and suspicous glare.

"Er... my dirty laundry!" Rebel claimed with panic. "They smell so bad they killed my fishes! I have to wash them as soon as possible. Nothing to worry about..."

"Really?" The officer bent down to Rebel's eye level and smiled. "you don't mind showing me then, do you?" Rebel sweat-dropped.

"Uh..." He inconspicuously switched the first sack with a second and dumped out laundry. "See? Nothing but smelly clothing." He smiled a wide innocent smile. The officer nodded and stood up, then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"I have six strange animals here for a coin robbery, over."

"Six?!' Sonar asked alarmed.

"We have nothing to do with these two!!" Valerie added. The officer hardly glanced down.

"...They're now shouting threats, over... Take 'em in?...roger." he pulled out handcuffs. Rebel tossed the dirty laundrary into the officer.

"Run for you lives and unjailed records!" As the officer fell, Rebel and Psy made a break for it.

"I don't like this..." Swift murmered uneasily, but ran anyway. Nia glanced back and forth uneasily, but fled after Swift regardless.

Valerie groaned. "Why did we bring those two, again?" But as the officer began shouting stuff in his walkie-talkie, the Vulpix turned to Sonar. "Shall we run away now?"

"Um...yeah." Sonar replied before running along side Valerie. The two ran off further into the city for a good while unchallenged before near a strange sushi bar, three police officers confromt them.

"Just great." Valerie remarked.

"Freeze! You are both under arrest!" One shouted. An officer beside the first nudged him. "...Hey...Which one's the girl?" he whispered. Rather loudly.

The first officer seemed less hostile now, and now looked more pensive. "Huh... I think that one..." he pointed over to Sonar, "I mean... well, look at it." Valerie sweat-dropped.

"Val, did he just call me..." Sonar asked in a low threatening voice.

"Uh..."

"You're nuts, the one with six tails is the girl." the third officer argued.

"Nah... _naaah_... I think the one with the yellow fur is the female... "The second stated, thoughtfully tapping his chin. With his gun. The third studied Sonar and Valerie for a moment in reconsideration.

"... maybe you're right... The one with yellow fur does look more like a female..." The officers each were completely unaware how costly thier mistake would be. By this time, Sonar was growling deeply bearing his teeth Valerie shot the three a glare.

"If that means I look masculine, they're dead." she remakred, then noticed the pissed Flareon beside her. "Which one do you want?"

"The one who first called me a girl." Sonar said growling.

"Right, I'll take the last one..." she crouched down into a threatening crouch and her lips drew back in the begining of a snarl.

"Yep, that one's definately the girl..." the one who first made the gender accusation said again, nodding confidently in his belief. Little did he notice the two Pokemon charging at them, one with swords drawn.

"Wait... aren't these two under arrest--" He broke of once he noticed the two. "OH MY GOD, LOO--" before he could finished, Valerie pounced on him and he fell.

"Jim!!!" the first officer exclaimed, but then he felt the bash of two sword hilts against his chest. Officer three watched horrifed, realized he wasn't maimed, and slowly began to inch away. Then when Valerie launched a Flamethrower at him, and he ran off screaming like the little girl he was; hands in the air, and weapon dropped to the ground. Once the two idiotic officers were unconcious, Valerie let out a yowl of triumph and hopped off the officer. "Well... that was fun."

"Not much of a challenge though." Sonar said while putting his swords away.

"Wow! That's such an awesome Flareon! I gotta sketch it!"

Valerie and Sonar turned, the voice belonged to non-other than Tracey Sketchit. Sonar fell silent and Valerie noticed Sonar seemed to freeze.

"Uh... Sonar?"

"Wow... that Flareon looks so strong..." Immdiately, Tracey pulled out a ton a drawling equiptment, and desk; complete with small vase and lights. Ignoring the light that came natrually from the sun. "If you could just hold that pose.." he said to Sonar, then drew a few things. Without saying a word, Sonar slowly gripped his blades, and in what seemed like one of those cool flashes you see in ninja movies, the desk was turned to dust.

"Hey...!! I write on that!" Tracey complained.

"Tough." Sonar said flatly Then, a flash of what seemed like anger went through Tracey's eyes. Or indigestion.

"That's it!! All of you Pokemon keep hurting me, or yelling at me, or sending me to prison! I've had it!" he drew his PokeBall and threw it to the ground, and his Syther appeared. "It's time for payback!" The Syther glanced at Tracey, slashed at him and sliced the Pokeball in two. Then it flew off.

"I'm free!! Yipee!! Vegas, here I come!!"

"I'm glad he had a happy ending after all." Sonar said grinning.

"Noo!!! Even my own Pokemon betray me!" Tracey wailed misserably sinking to the ground, then he went into the feeble position and began sucking his thumb.

Valerie stared. "Oookay..."

"What a weirdo..." Sonar said.

While Tracey cried from his spot on the floor, two more figures appeared running from out of the shadows of an alleyway. One holding cherry pie.

"Why'd you snatch that pie, anyway?!" shouted Rebel as he ran. "Now there's two sets of people chasing us! And they had rifles!" He shouted at Psy.

"Dude! It called me!" Psy pleaded desperately. A woman and a guy who very much liked cherry pie shouted after them tiredly, but then gave up the chase.

"Aw great!" Valerie groaned. "These two are sure to lead more police here! We've already taken out three idiots!" A vain bulged in Sonar's forehead.

Rebel ignored them both and stopped, realizing now they were running away from nothing.

"Well you don't have to shout at us..." he grumbled, sure they were safe.

"Hey!" Tracey called from the floor. Psy and Rebel turned.

"I know you! Wait just a minute, I have to sketch you!!" Tracey called desperately. Psy dropped his pie, staring at Tracey as his eyes went wide with a frightened expression.

"It's the fag!"

Tracey stared. "...that's not very nice---" Rebel kicked him in the face.

"Come on! Let's get outta here before the---" A helicopter zoomed over head with searchlights glaring at them, police cars surrpounded them, and the fat kid with the stick showed up all at once. "Pinata!"

"Freeze! We have you surrounded! We're serious this time!" Called a cop from a megaphone. Rebel searched the area quickly, and his eyes landed on Tracey. Witjhout thinking the Meowth quickly grabbed Tracey and unsheathed his claws. "We have a hostage!"

"I really don't think that's gonna work..." Sonar said to the cat. The cop stared for a moment.

"Huh... Tracey Sketchit... you're wanted in 5 different states for stolen erotic Pokemon Magazines!"

All stared at Tracey.

"I can so explain..." Rebel dropped Tracey.

"Uh... Reb... " Psy began uneasily in a whisper as he walked closer to Rebel. "I think The Man's caught us..."

"When I give the signal, run like hell." Sonar said, mostly wanting to save himslef and Valerie. She nodded and prepared to run, while Psy tapped his chin in thought.

"How 'bout a bribe?" he called.

"That's ten years!" Called another cop. Psy was temporarily silent.

"...I'll give you each ten bucks and a slice of cherry pie." Psy offered. The cops were silent. Two ducked behind a cop car. "Now what? H-he's like a master negotiator!"

"I know, not only the ten bucks...but pie! Cherry pie no less!" The other one said. "Should we listen?"

"Wait, wait, let's see if he'll go any further..." he said, and stood up again.

"We wont do it!" The other cop said trying to sound as serious as possible. Psy reached in his pockets, pulled out a 50 and kissed it. Rebel stared.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, his gaze fixed on the bill.

"I'll thrown in 50 bucks." The cops began sweating.

"N-now what?" he asked his friend.

Tracey interrupted the officers.

"Can I go? I'm not with these guys, and no one can prove those magazines were stolen!" He called to the officers. For some reason he had yet to pull himself from the floor.

"No! You're all going to jail!"

"But--"

"NO!!"

Psy tapped his chin anxouisly. "Uh oh.. I'm losing them, dude..." he warned Rebel.

Rebel looked fearful.

"Meowth's aren't suited for jail!" he started with wide-eyes. "Who's going to steal Joe's nickle collection back at Cerulean?"

Meanwhile at Kanto, a middle aged mustached man wearing a chef's apron pulled a ben of trash outside, dumped it, then walked back into the low-paying two-star restaurant he worked in. That was his last task and he picked up a nickle on the floor before heading home, and once he was inside, he tossed anxious glances back and forth, then pulled a picture down, revealing a safe in the wall.

"Finally! This nickle makes 25,000 bucks! Just enough for me to take that life saving kidney operation my phony medical insurance won't cover!" He exclaimed excitedly and began inputting the safe combination. Only when it was open did he see the cobwebs, and 96 empty jars Rebel had so conviently left behind. Without the lids. "Oh, hell."

Meanwhile, Swift and Nia ran to a different part of Miami--lasting this long due to their speed on all fours and the cops' stupidity. Near a section of roadway, cut off due to nonsensical construction work involving high speed chases into buildings, the two Pokemon were soon surrounded by police officers. Some scrambling from the construction.

"Freeze! You're wanted for connection with a bank and beach house robbery. Surrender and do not try to escape!" One officer called from a megaphone, ignoring the fact he was less than five feet from Swift and Nia. Swift cursed under his breath, then turned to the cops. Deciding running would no longer and help and maybe he could talk his and Nia's way out of this.

"Okay, okay..." he began casually in a futile attempt to lighten the mood. "There's been some sort of mistake... Me and Nia here, "He made a gesture over towards the Eevee. "have nothing to do with the robberies." The officer with the megaphone narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Then why were you running and spotted with these criminals?" He held up a poorly drawn picture of Rebel and Psy that looked as if it was sketched by a two year old.

Swift broke into a cold sweat. "Er... We don't know those Pokemon..."

"Then why did you run?"

"It's a healthy habit." Nia answered. the megaphone cop looked slightly confused, but unconvinced, he turned to an officer standing next to them.

"Think it's the truth?"

"Could a face like that lie?" One cop said looking at Nia, clearly succumbing to the cuteness of the Eevee. Nia overheard this and made a sad, irresistably cute face.

"Aww..." Most of the officers there cooed simotaneously.

One added, "She so cute!"

"I say we let her go." Said another. The megaphone cop looked indisively nervous in making the decision.

When Nia noticed his indecision, she sealed the deal by pleading sweetly, "Pleease?"

"Aw crap..." he muttered to himself, giving in. "What the hell, you're free to go..."

"HURRAY!!" All the officers chorused loudly.

"Thank you very much!" Nia said sincerely, smiling sweetly at the officer.

He gave a curt nod, then added.

"But you," he pointed over at Swift--whom was guzzling a bottle of ketchup that he had obtained from only Mew knows. "–you're coming with us."

Swift was stunned.

"...Can't we talk?"

"NO!"

The Pikachu glared. "Okay... if that's how you want it..." Swift slowly placed down the bottle of ketchup, took a very slow step forward, suddenly shot towards a police car using Agility, hopped in, and sped off with the keys still in the ignition.

"We got a runner!" Another officer shouted, and with that, the officers all boarded their vehicles and sped off in hot pursuit after the fugitive mouse.

Nia blinked. ". . . He'll be fine..." she assured herself and turned around. She couldn't possibly chase after them now. She simply decided it she'd be more useful finding the others. "Okay, I'm off to find my friends and maybe the nearest shopping mall!" The Eevee declared energetically, and with that ran off into the city.

Meanwhile, Sonar stood next to Valerie on the roof of some building, they're escape plan seeming to go only half right, as they were at the edge in front of more cops.

"How'd we get up here?" One of the cops asked.

"Duh! Haven't you seen Die Hard? All dramatic moments happen on the rooftop!" Another one said, "Now all that's needed is some dramatic music..." as if on cue, tense, dramatic music began playing.

Valerie looked over to another rooftop to see an orchestra playing.

"Where do these guys come from?" she asked aloud. Sonar slowly crept to the very edge of the building.

"Valerie, do you trust me?" he asked, holding out his paw.

"What?" she seemed stunned, but then after a moment of thought, she eventually took hold of Sonar's paw. "Yes... I do." Sonar gently brought her closer to him.

"Looks like it ends here." Sonar said to the police, they gave a confused look.

"He's not gonna...?" One of them began to ask.

"Hold on tight." Sonar whispered to the vulpix. With that, Sonar started to lean backwards, falling off the building. Valerie froze, instantly alarmed as she realized they were beginning to fall. "W-wait a minute! We're--" But as soon as they seemed to fall, they stopped. Valerie began to realize they were no longer falling, but were hanging from the edge, upside down. Sonar was somehow sticking to the bottom of it, holding tightly to not let Valerie slip.

Valerie was almost too shocked to form words. "...H-how are you doing this...?" she asked breathlessly, staring at the blind-folded Flareon through wide, astonished eyes.

"I'll explain when we're clear... right now we have to keep quiet." Sonar whispered.

"Did he really do it?" One of the cops asked from the top of the building.

"I don't see them anywhere..." Another said looking over the building.

"Well," a cop holding a doughnut began. "I guess that solves the mystery of the strange furry animals..." he took a bite from a his doughnut. The others nodded in agreement, and they all started to make their way to a nearby bar. Valerie waited until their voices died down. "Are they gone?" Sonar listened.

"I think they are..." He said, as he was still holding onto Valerie he failed to notice his blindfold was slowly falling off as they hung. It finally loosened enough to slip off from his eyes. "oh-no..." He said quietly. At first his eyelids were tightly shut, as if wanting to hide something. Valerie noticed the blindfold slip. She watched it fall to the city below, then turned her gaze to Sonar and saw his eyes tightly shut.

"Hey, Sonar... are you okay?" she asked, some hints of worry in her voice. Hearing her voice somehow compelled Sonar, though seeming reluctant, his eyelids slowly loosened, slowly opening to reveal his sapphire blue eyes. Looking at Valerie with the look of focus. It occurred to Valerie, Sonar wasn't blind. Stunned, Valerie froze and their eyes locked for a long moment.

"Sonar," she eventually began, surprised. "Haven't you ever taken your blindfold off before?" Sonar wanted to talk, but knew this wasn't the best place, and used his skill to flip back up to the top of the building once again.

"I guess I should explain..." Sonar started letting his grip on Valerie go. "...It's been two months since I last removed it, I...I didn't want to take it off until..." he continued slowly.

"Until...?" Valerie urged.

"Until... I felt like I belonged somewhere... A lot of my life was spent wandering, just that, no purpose in mind," He once again met her eyes. He didn't know why, but he couldn't supress a feeling he was getting, just from looking into her eyes.

Valerie froze again, unable to speak as she gazed on into Sonar's eyes, and then was sharply aware her cheeks felt hot. Acutely embarrassed, she glanced down.

"...You should already know you belong..."

Sonar too, felt heat rise to his face. "Valerie...about what happened just now, the building thing..." Valerie smiled.

"Forget it. I know you were just trying to protect us." She said, "I'm just glad you can see again." she added warmly. Sonar blushed again and returned her smile.

"I guess it was a sign, but Val..." Sonar said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Well...um...you're...beautiful." He strained out, blushing deeply now, his tail beginning to twitch.

At those words, Valerie felt her heart pound faster. She felt far differently about Sonar than any other Pokemon. Then, with a rush of courage, she brushed gently against Sonar's side. "Thanks..." Sonar's blush didn't go down, but once again mustered up courage to talk.

"Um...Val...did you...maybe...wanna...go out tonight? I could take you somewhere nice..." He said and flinched a little.

Valerie's eyes lit up, but she replied coolly, "Sure. Just make sure the place we go to isn't a dump." she gave a joking smile.

"Well first...we gotta get off this building." He said and smiled.

"Right," Valerie agreed brightly. "Well then, let's get going, Sonar."

* * *

(Running around placing things here and there) Huh? What are you doing here, already?! We haven't finished the set for chapter six yet! Eh, anyway... Thank you so much for reading and putting up with me, even after the year apart update. Never again. (No money to pay cheerleaders to cheer for reviewing) Darn... well that was a laugh and a half. I'll get chapter six posted soon. Till then, see ya! 


End file.
